The Princess and the Bard
by sinister banana
Summary: Er...or is it the Prince and the Bard? Either way Gui wins. And that's all that really matters. Slight smut. PWP.


Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: This story was originally written for LarkasBlessing122291. Prompts include: GuixPrince, hot-steaminess, reveal story.

Not sure it turned out as steamy as desired (I've never written anything like this before! *blush*) but please read and enjoy. And then go write your own steamy GuixPrince action and post it! Post it please! We srsly need more of those on this site. (^^)"

* * *

><p><strong>~0~o~0~<strong>

Prince's breath caught as Gui slammed him up against the wall. "Gui!" he began to squeak out but the bard silenced him quickly with a kiss. "Mmph…"

Gui smirked as his tongue dove into the boy's mouth, eliciting a delicious moan of approval. Prince clung tightly to him not caring about the cold stone pressing into his back. His heart fluttered rapidly. He couldn't pull away. Not that he really wanted to. After all, Gui was the most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes upon.

His mind swam in confusion as Gui nipped playfully at his neck. "Did you think you could just get away with what you did earlier today?"

Prince gasped as Gui bit down on his neck. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He'd logged in an hour ago. How could he have done something already?

Gui narrowed his eyes and whispered breathily into the elf's ear. "School. Your paper. Don't tease me."

Prince's look of confusion was quickly replaced by a look of surprise as Gui covered his mouth with his own. Prince struggled slightly in vain. _School? What? But Gui didn't know who he was!_

Prince tried to sort out the situation as the bard continued very successfully to make his mind go pleasantly blank. _School…paper…his last assignment…_

_No!_ His eyes flew open and he had just enough strength to break the kiss by turning his head.

"Professor!" Prince breathed heavily as the bard merely turned his attention to nibbling on his earlobe. Prince shuddered as the bard stuck out his tongue, lightly tracing the outline of his ear.

"Quit denying it. I know you like me."

"Professor Min!"

Gui's mouth came crashing down on his own again, making all rational thought fly out the window. Prince moaned into Gui's mouth at the dizzying things the bard was doing to his brain. He clutched Gui's shoulders desperately and shut his eyes as the day's events flashed before him.

Feng Lan. The professor had given them a free-writing exercise to be based loosely off historical elements of ancient China. Feng Lan had been inspired by the _Ballad of Mulan_ and wrote a poem about a princess disguised as a prince and the bard in her court that had fallen for the prince. The princess loved the bard but could never be with him. She could never reveal her true gender, risking shame and dishonor for herself and her mother who disguised her in the first place for not having born the emperor a son. Her poem had been bittersweet about forever unrequited love and she'd stupidly ended with the line: _I am Hua Mu Lan_, a slight play on the name to emphasize her own.

She didn't think the professor would notice the connections. Apparently he did.

"Professor Min…" Prince moaned, shutting his eyes even tighter. Should he deny it? Say he didn't know what was going on?

Gui pulled away. "How did you do it?" his eyes flashed. "How are you a man in Second Life?"

Prince's eyes widened and he couldn't seem to breathe. "Lolidragon…" he admitted sheepishly. "It was a special request."

Gui continued to stare deeply into Prince's rose-red eyes. The boy gulped nervously. Gui did not look pleased. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked angrily.

"No," Prince almost whimpered at the anger in Gui's eyes. "You said you didn't like women."

Gui paused for a moment and cracked an embarrassed grin. "I guess I dug my own grave then." He leaned forward to seal Prince's lips with his own, but the boy stopped him prematurely.

"You mean you don't care?" Prince blinked in confusion.

Gui gave the boy a very slow and drawn-out kiss. Prince felt himself go weak in the knees. "Of course not," the bard replied. "I love you."

Prince couldn't help but smile.

"And now I can have you whenever and wherever I want," the bard added wickedly.

Prince felt a delicious chill run up and down his spine at Gui's words. "Gui, you can't—"

_Except it didn't really matter anymore, did it?_ Prince thought to himself as the bard covered his mouth with his own again. Gui slowly pulled a dazed Prince into his room and shut the door. He tugged lightly at the boy's armor as the pieces slowly began to fall to the floor, leaving a trail of metal all the way to the bed.

"Gui!" Prince cried out as the bard threw him onto the bed.

Prince lay there, staring up at him in his undergarments, looking entirely vulnerable. He appeared every bit the role of a blushing bride down to his flushed cheeks and cute facial expression.

"Don't worry," Gui reassured tenderly. _Who did Prince think he was? A complete pervert?_ "I'm not going _that_ far."

Prince seemed relieved.

Gui captured Prince's lips with his own again and proceeded to make the boy forget all his worries and inhibitions.

**~o~0~o~**

Lolidragon strolled down the hallway when she heard a curious sound coming from Gui's room. Muffled grunts and groans followed and she heard Prince's breathy moan.

She raised her eyebrows and flushed deeply.

_Well_, she thought, _looks like Prince is finally off the market_. She grinned to herself wickedly as she puffed out her chest and strolled away happily. _It was about damn time!_ She knew she hadn't created such a perfect character for nothing!

**~o~0~o~**

Feng Lan refused to meet the professor's eyes at school the next day.

"Feng Lan," he called out to her lazily as class was dismissing.

She turned wary eyes to him. "Professor…"

"I love you," he smiled, ignoring all the astonished gasps and stares as he pulled Feng Lan into his arms. She blushed as Professor Min sealed the words with a kiss. "Forever and always."

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Insane fluff at the end! XD

Haha, you know the drill. Click the review button and leave a comment. Plz 'n thx!

Also, Meatbun will love you forever if you review. (**Meatbun: Whaaaat?**) Just think about it. A happily dancing, squeeing Meatbun. How can you say no to that? (**Meatbun: Meatbun-bun goes squeeee? *proceeds to squee in delight whilst bouncing merrily***)

And he'll continue to do that so long as you review.

(Am I a horrible person for using Meatbun as bait? -.-*)


End file.
